The Blue Box and her Mad Man
by Twisp
Summary: "Look at us. You and I. You know, someday, they'll tell stories about us. The mad man and his box … Rather, the mad box and her man. HA!" Adventures of a box and her boy.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me. I just like to borrow the characters and play with them.

The Blue Box and her Mad Man

i.

She's loved every version of him.

More than seven hundred years have passed and he always ignites something strange in her. Only, now, these toe-curling feelings have once started in her heart (!) and spread throughout her body, making her oh, so _alive._ Her mad his impossibly hilarious chin and crooked bowtie. Extraordinarily clever and just as mad. _Her Doctor. _

There's been many, she remembers. Each one with his own personality (jelly babies, celery, converse, bowties, where will it end?). Each one making the universe a better place. Each one has loved her and she has loved them all. All the mad men with the same, faithful box. She's his parent, his sister, his lover, his friend, his _doctor_. She's been his everything.

Her favorite mad man is currently caressing her consoles with the eternal affection of a thousand ages. He grins at her. "Hello, sexy. Where will we be off to this time?"

Oh, handsome, she knows just the place.

ii.

Time has passed and he's gone and replaced The Pretty One and The Orange One. Now it's The Average Looking One With Big Ears and The Noisy One.

Other than that, not much has changed.

Suddenly, Average and Noisy are opening her doors and rushing in, huffing and puffing in that silly human way. Her Doctor is right behind them.

"Listen, Fred, Ginger, when I whispered 'Distract them while I remotely disable the thermo couplings and reprogram the macroneumatic countdown sequences , thereby disabling their weaponry and saving the good people of Umerdaaen , it wasn't code for "teach them how to tango"' She laughs at him as he tiredly rubs his impossible chin and tries not to look to angry. It is only their _first _trip, after all.

She likes Noisy, she thinks. "Actually, the tango is a fantastic way to channel all of your aggression. It's the private exchange of trust and surrender between the leader and the follower. But, it's more than that it's like you can interpret the music and moment through your dance." Average's big ears wiggle wildly in agreement. It's hilarious. "We only thought that –"

Her Doctor looks bored, "No time for excuses now, Ginge. We've got places to go, people to see. And, most importantly, flesh eating aliens to run away from."

She wonders what it would feel like to tango with Her Doctor.

iii.

He writhes on her glass floors, eyes clenched shut in pain. A painful whimper escapes his lips.

If she had a heart, it would be breaking at this moment.

It's not fair. It's so very not fair, she thinks bitterly. She is angry.

She remembers an idea she once had. A strange, entirely impossible dream that would never come true. Time is stubborn, consistently mostly unchanging, and downright mean. She wishes … she wishes that, someway, somehow, perhaps in an entirely different universe, she had legs and arms and teeth and maybe even her very own hilarious chin. She wishes that she was pretty and that he would fly down from the stars and rescue her, just like all his other strays. So that maybe she could kiss him goodbye gently and properly, just once.

But, above all else, she wishes so terribly hard that he wasn't going to leave. _Leave_ _her._

Dazed, he glances up at her and smiles indulgently. "Hey! Are you crying, Old Girl? No, no, don't do that. You and I. We still have so many adventures ahead of us. This isn't the end."

She lets her energy out of her cold box and bathes him with her warm, comforting consciousness.

He lets out a strangled laugh, "Oh you sexy thing. You know, more than nine hundred years throughout all of time and space, and I've never quite seen anything like you. You, my dear, are absolutely the most beautiful thing in this universe." He absently wipes at his eyes. "Every day, every wonderful, brilliant, fantastic day, you manage to amaze and astound me … in ways I've never thought possible." He reaches up and touches her consoles, "Look at us. You and I. You know, someday, they'll tell stories about us. The mad man and his box … Rather, the mad box and her man. HA!"

His grip is slipping. Suddenly regeneration energy shoots out of his body, and the Doctor – Her Doctor – is no more.


End file.
